All I Want Is Santa In His Chambers
by DementedViper
Summary: Random fic which is more then likely inacurate but what isnt? Christmas is falling on Camelot and Merlin, always a child at heart, shows a slightly manipulative side. AM slash! Dont like dont read. NOT for kids who beleive in santa Can i say that?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** This fic was inspired by a Christmas Morrison's advert with Richard Hamilton in it if you want to see it it's www. youtube. com /watch?v=pz_WdTmEIhY (without the spaces) or go on youtube and search Morrison – Christmas 2008 advert lol

**Warnings: **Slash some humour not for kids who believe in Santa...uh that's about all I think

* * *

**I Want Santa In His Chambers**

Arthur watched Merlin as the man, who was oddly happy, made his bed humming a familiar song. The pale-skinned man with black messy hair ignored Arthur's stare. Nothing could upset him except his plan going wrong but he had many back-ups to make it happen. If his idea did not work, he had Morgana and Gwen ready.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Sire?" he asked with a smile

"Why are you so happy?"

"Christmas"

"Christmas?"

"Yes"

"And why are you happy about Christmas? It is cold"

"Because of Santa"

"Santa?"

"Yes you know jolly fellow on a sleigh?"

"Magic"

"Come on Arthur it's a legend for the children"

"But it's not real"

"No" he said slowly

"But?"

"But in Ealdor one of the villagers dresses up and gives the children presents"

"But we're not in Ealdor"

"No" Arthur sighed in exasperation

"But?" he asked again

"But you could make the kids happy and give them a happy Christmas" he was almost afraid to ask

"How?"

"Well you could dress up as Father Christmas and give the children of Camelot presents...I'll pay for them if you want but don't they deserve at least a present after this year? You know the parents won't be able to afford anything."

"No Merlin I am not dressing up as a fat man in a red suit" Merlin blinked at him

"You mean you can take the fat off?"

"OUT!" Merlin laughed and ran out then hunted down Morgana and grinned at her getting a conspiring grin back.

...

"Evening Arthur" Morgana said as he joined them for dinner

"Morgana, father"

"I'm surprised you are showing your face," Morgana said innocently getting a hidden amused look from Uther and a curious look from Arthur.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's all around the castle you lost a bet to Merlin and you're not up holding your end"

"What!?!"

"Yes, the people are most displeased...whatever happened to your honour and pride Arthur Pendragon"

"What bet?"

"That if he caught a rat that was in your room you would do something he asked." Arthur gaped then his face became furious and he stormed out.

...

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Arthur groaned as the knights sniggered behind their hands and were glared at. Arthur snarled at Merlin who did up the thick gold buckled belt and looked over him before nodding "You are sly, manipulative and a complete moron" he hissed and Merlin just smiled at him nodding.

"Come on then...St. Nick" Arthur glared at Merlin who beamed at him handing him a sack full of presents. Sighing, Arthur climbed up onto the 'sleigh' and eyed the horses, which were fitted with 'antlers' and small bells around their hooves. Resigning himself, Arthur set off followed by the knights and they made their way through the snow-covered streets up to the castle gaining a following of adults and children. Merlin, dressed as an elf (which did kind of make up for Arthur's humiliation in Arthur's eyes), poked his side and he sighed

"Ho, Ho, Ho. Merry Christmas!!! Come one, come all I have presents for you br..." Merlin elbowed him again "Brilliant nice children, Ho, Ho, Ho!" shuddering at the words Arthur was glad when they reached the court yard and Uther and Morgana stood waiting by a throne chair they had moved out for him.

Arthur smiled at the children patting a few heads then sat after shaking his father's hand and kissing Morgan's

"Now kids," Merlin called standing in front of Arthur "Line up and tell Santa what you want...he'll give you an early Christmas present" the kids looked at their parents who nodded and they rushed up obediently lining up and waiting. Merlin chuckled helping a little girl into Arthur's lap

"Hello there darling and what do you want for Christmas?"

"A...a job for my d-daddy" she sniffed and nodded "he had to give up his job when he hurt his back and now we don't gots lots of money for food and stuff" Arthur looked up at Merlin who smiled.

"Well I shall see what I can do...merry Christmas sweetie" she kissed his cheek, hopped off his lap, and ran off after collecting a present from Merlin. What felt like a million kids later the kids had all finally gone home and a tired Arthur went to his room with Merlin. He sighed tiredly sitting by the warm fire. A jingle made him watch Merlin who had green pointed shoes on with a dangling bell and he looked up the tight striped trousers and the green tunic to Merlin's eyes

"You know what the saddest thing about to day was?" he asked through the thick white beard

"What?"

"Over three quarters of those children asked for something for their family. Jobs for their dads more cloth for warmer clothes medicine" he sighed sliding down in the seat. Merlin looked at him.

"You can deal with all that when you are King and at least now you know what they are thinking"

"Yeah you're right"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know" he sighed

"Do you know what I want for Christmas?" Merlin asked

"What do you want for Christmas Merlin?" Merlin sat in his lap an arm around his neck and got an amused look from Arthur

"I would like..." he looked straight at Arthur "Santa in his chambers...just Santa and his elf." he smirked leaning closer. " He can keep me warm with his joyful soul" Arthur chuckled and lent forward pressing their lips together "or just his lips" Merlin laughed, "if I ever find them" he added pulling the white beard from his mouth, Arthur pulled the beard off and kissed Merlin properly. Lifting his light boyfriend up Arthur laid them on the bed and smirked down at him

"You look very sexy as an elf"

"Thank you" he smiled

"Thank you for making me do this" he indicated to his ridiculous outfit "It was actually fun"

"Wait until Easter" his eyes sparkled and Arthur glared kissing him

"Hush...I know what I want"

"What?"

"All I want for Christmas...is you" Merlin smiled as the covers were pulled over them.

* * *

Tell me what you think?


End file.
